pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pika-Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley ---'Ten Tailed Fox 04:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Starting Town Sooooooo? Whats the plan here boss? My character is just about finished and Im itching to start this pokemon roleplay. This wikia may be a nice change of pace from the clutter on Poke-fanon, thanks bossman for making a new wikia for pokemon fanfics.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also I would like to know if I could make an elite Four member? I have a character that I would like to transfer from Poke-fanon that would be perfect fot the job.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Ten how many admins will be on the administration team here on the wiki?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 05:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :And Is Professor Chingi male or female?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 05:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle Frontier well since you gave administrative powers of the elite four to sei, can I create the hora battle frontier? ill start the page when I have time--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' ]] (talk to Fenix!) 16:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Look I'm sorry I jumped the gun with the battle frontier's creation and I know your not to happy with me about it, and I appologize. But I don't understand why your upset consiering it is apart of pokemon to have a battle frontier starting with emerald's and I needed something to do with Shinjitsu since I lost my spot with the elite (which I don't mind anymore), just tell me why your mad about it exactly.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen| 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 00:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Legendry (deliberate misspelling) Legendary Request Seeing that Aha here has reservation for Lugia, I like to take in Articuno please. I will develop an incredibly great story of how Ranei catches Articuno after he comes back into his hometown from his long journey that's about to come. His backstory fits wonderfully with the Articuno, and that it seems to be the residing place of Ranei's hometown. So, with your permission, I'd want to hold Articuno, if at all possible. Thank you very much. Sincerely, Rasen. --'''Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, I just talked to Sei about it...quite frankly, I think we should keep the legendary birds off limits from catching. They are one-of-a-kind after all. So, I think we should just have the legendary birds only to be "called" on if they are somewhat bound to you. Of course, you need a pretty good story to why they are bound to you. And btw...since when did Elli own a Raikou? o_O --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Minor Issue Um, Ten Shinjitsu was originally created on poke-fanon and i had developed how he caught his zapdos and I planned to copy that article to this wikia for the page but Sice you said that legendaries needed admin permission I'm asking do you want me to change it? Because his was caught in his home region of Gale not Hora.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' ]] (talk to Fenix!) 21:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Creating a City Can I attempt to create one of your cities/towns? I thought it'd be a good try if I do so. I'll make sure that it'll look like any other ordinary city/town in Pokemon, being very original with my creative mind. Is that okay? --'''Rasen (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Gym Leader vs Frontier Brain sure thing Sure ill accept, Shin vs Ryan... Only thing is not all of Shin's pokemon are made yet, but i guess my team will me from what is made already. Lets go start up the page.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Battle Royale: Frontier Brain vs Gym Leader! your go--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Pokemon Hey, Ten, I want to know if you are going to let me use Latios as one of Hitomi Hoshi's Pokemons. Some facts about what he will play in my trainer's story: *Hitomi will get Latios at his current age, 16. *Hitomi won't battle any of Gym Leaders with Latios since he did that earlier. *Hitomi will use Latios only against his strongest enemies. *Hitomi is planning to use Latios against Final Four. That's the thing, will you let me have Latios? <<-Rage->> 19:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) New moves Hey, Ten, It's Rage here. I wanyed to ask if we're allowed to make new moves for our Pokes. It is like experimenting with our attks and then a new one is born. If that's breaking canon, I'll not do it. BTW, I'm on my mob. now so singing in would be long. Sin "Trio" RE:Team Rocket RE: Chat I am new to the wiki and I want to create a page. Whenever I create a page it takes me to the canon wiki. Is there a souloution for that? SuperFusion I figured it out. Lyra Re:Bad News :Don't listen to Aha on going to the Geek Squad for tech support. They suck. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Both of you, shut it. Aha, the fucking group doesn't know shit other than removing viruses, which is so easy, a caveman could do it (yeah, you get the reference), and Lavi, I'm sure Ten is more than intelligent to know who to send it to for repair, so both of you should drop it. And Aha, stop bogging Ten with your fucking requests for the love of GOD. And get rid of the stupid sig of yours, it pisses me off incredibly, and blue on black isn't easy to read. I will delete it on BFF if you don't remove it yourself, and if that happens, Riruka will never be yours. Sorry for sending this on your talkpage Tenny, hope everything is alright with you and your affairs and such. Seeya later bro. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ten Yo Tenny, I got the message from Aha. I'm glad it wasn't anything serious, I was getting worried about your absense; well, computer fucking up is serious, but =w=. Anyways, when you get the chance to, I designed a sort of "present" for you on BFF, right here: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Jacqueline So, be sure to check it when you're able to, aand feel free to edit it in any way you see fit. It is for you after all. So, I hope they're able to fix your labtop, it'd suck having extremely limited contact with you until the end of April =/ Take care, bro. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be crossing my fingers, bro. It's been hell without you around =/ Hope things are going well. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alomomola Forgot? >_> your turn. Unless if you're busy. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 19:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: AHA FA and FQ I forgot to ask you last night if you want to go forward with promoting Featured Articles and Featured Quotes, as I made Unown glyphs for them under the 'yes' assumption. If so, I'd like to go forward and put a starting FA and FQ up as samples of what the wiki has to offer. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :What articles and quotes would you suggest? I don't want to sound egotistical, but I think my Professor Huon article is one of the more unique ones out there, as most articles talk relatively little about the character's backstory or personality. Ray Kouten is also well done compared to most other articles and I like how Rasen set up the synopsis. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd like the featured quote to be short and to the point, so I'll just snip off the last portion of what you gave me, as it is the most meaningful bit of it. It's better than what I've found so far. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oi Gym Leader Names May I (or you if you prefer) change the names of the remaining gym leaders to what you agreed to yesterday? -- Tsukiyume, Dorm President (talk | character) 15:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Caspia City Question Done Title speaks. All the maps have been successfully loaded. Make sure that they're in the correct spot, and notify me if they aren't. I've also corrected the route locations to where they're pointing. Also, I've switched the Hora Safari Zone direction. Instead of being north of Aster Town, I've made it west of it because there's so much empty space on the west side of that town. Well, I guess I could do more on the landmarks. Message me if you need anymore help then. A few questions too. There's an empty unknown town in the north of Hora Route 17, curious to know what it is, 'cause I had a map ready for that. And another thing...you blocked the Template:NF >_> I was updating it, but now I can't...--'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I feel the presence of new noobs now...do you want me to create the rules for this wiki and the standard sets we follow here? I'll check it with you first of course. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Request To be honest, I don't think people will notice that you were gone in that amount of time, especially since you don't have any administrative duties. If you did have admin powers, this would be appropriate, but regular members are advised not to put up a notification unless they will be gone for about week or longer. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 12:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tenny Well Tenny, its been a week and I really look forward to your return. I hope your training went well, and I look forward to hearing about it. Hope things are well for you, and ill see ya when I see ya. Seeya, bro. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I look forward to your return, Tenny. You left me all alone with... them DX >_> <_< >_> <_< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Small Question What gave you the idea to create this wiki, when there were others out there? -Universal 16:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, december is gonna rear it's head soon...--Princess of the World (Throne room) 21:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC)